


Tap Twice, I'll Come...

by Liv_Light_Seer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Light_Seer/pseuds/Liv_Light_Seer
Summary: What if Hades and Persephone experimented with Hades powers to portal himself to his wife? What if Persephone got into her head that she wanted her husband with her even during her time with her mother? An idea struck Persephone, and she got her husband to agree to a little experiment. Will it work? If it does, how far are they willing to take this?





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept while talking with a couple friends on discord. I don't see this being a long plot line, but it intrigued me enough to write it. There will be some chapters, not many though. Hope you enjoy

The harvest was moving along nicely, her mother, Demeter, was even praising her with how dutifully she was this year. Seph knew the reason why the harvest was doing well, it wasn’t because of her wanting her mother’s praise. It was the best distraction she could have right now. It’s been only a month since she left Hades and the time felt like forever. Each day seemed to drag on, and she was only left wanting her husband more.

This isn’t their first time apart, it even been more than a century. It won’t be the last time either, but for some reason, this time, she just couldn’t handle being away from Hades. Every night seemed the hardest for her. She missed him, not just emotionally, but physically.

She knows from past experience that if she used the summoning for him he would come right away. But that only causes her mother to be hurt and angry. She hated this contract that her mother forced on them, but there was nothing she could do. Or was there?

An idea came to her about a few nights before. Something she didn’t know if it would work. However, one thing was for certain, if this craving wasn’t sated, the humans are going to be blooming in another way besides crops. Some of the humans who’ve worshiped her seemed to be having more than just fertile ground. She was a fertility goddess after-all.

She decided that she would call her husband to ask if this was a possibility for them to try. If so, it would make both their night.

****

It was finally night time, and Demeter said goodnight to Persephone. Seph tapped on the ground twice to summon her husband. Hades immediate made a portal and went to his wife. “Seph, love, is everything ok” his concern always made her heart warm. He only broke rules for her and she is hoping to see if this would be breaking the rules or a loophole that escaped them until now.

“Everything is fine, love.” Seph said as innocent as she could, but even she could hear her voice had dropped a couple octaves. Hades’s eyebrows rose to the difference right before Seph grabbed Hades head and brought it down for a scorching kiss. Hades didn’t object at all, he did miss his wife just as much as she did. If not, more so.

Reluctantly, Hades pulled away before his body took over even more than it already had. She seemed to have the ability to make him instantly hard with just the lightest of touch, and he wasn’t feeling up to a long cold shower later. “Love, last time you summoned me like this, your mother found out and it wasn’t good for you the rest of the time you had with her. I know you’ve not forgotten it, so why is it you summoned me?”

She both loved and hated this practical side of him. Sighing Seph took a step back, “I know, but I had a thought, and wanted to know if you wanted to try an experiment.” A twinkle of mischief went through her eyes.

Suspicious, Hades cautiously asked, “What kind of experiment?”

“I’m glad you asked,” her smile spoke more than her words did. “The way I see it, there must be a way for us to be together even when we are not together. Which brings me to my question. Honey, do you have the capability to use your powers to create slightly smaller portals?”

“Yes,” unsure of where she was going with this, “I do that all the time. I’ve made them for many subjects who are smaller than me to places they need to be.”

“I know that, but I’m wondering on slightly smaller ones than that. Also, do you know if someone has to go all the way through them. For instance, say put a hand through, would that hand still be attached to the person? Would that person be able to feel what is going on in both realms?” 

Hades paused to think, still not sure where this line of thinking is going. She also fired so many questions at him he wanted to be sure he answered them all. “I’m not sure, I don’t know of anyone ever trying something like that. Also, I’m not sure if this would causes ripples anywhere. The portals used are kind of dimensional teleportation, and I’ve never really experimented outside of that nor know if there is more to what they could be used for. But in theory, yes that could be a possibility.”

Taking a breath of courage, Seph asked, “Could we try that? You just open a portal, and stick your hand through?”

Hades’s eyes light with the challenge of extending knowledge to something he already does. He loves exploring how much his powers can do. He also loves being able to show off for his wife. He loves finding ways to wow her with his talents. “I’d be delighted to try, my love.”

He took another step back and portaled his body to his bedroom, but left his hand in her presence. His bedroom was dark as he hadn’t been there since this morning. “I wonder if this will work,” He mused, then he felt her hand on his. He wanted to let her know that he could feel her, so he slightly squeezed her hand with his.

He could feel her excitement radiating through their joined hands as if the very experiment was so joyous of a notion. He felt her shift slightly while holding his hand. He felt her neck and her jaw as she placed her head in is hand and kissed his palm. He started to harden more. It was then ideas flooded his mind that he didn’t want her to know, in fear that she might find him pervy in his wanting of her.

He was thinking of an idea when he felt his hand being guided down her neck. His breathing caught. Dear gods, was this what his wife had pondered this entire time? Did he dare hope that this was what she had thought to begin with? Why she summoned him during her time with her mother?

His mind went blank the moment he felt along her body. The slow guide to her breast was heaven and hell all in one. Once his hand reached her breast he felt her nipple was already peeking through her fabric. He messaged her breast while also wanting to taking care of her harden nipple. He felt her breath quicken as her pleasure intensified. His little goddess was more hungry for him than he had realized. He wanted to satisfy her cravings with every inch of his body.

Using his knowledge of her body in his mind, he blindly moved his hand from her breast over her body. The fact that this was all through touch and no sight intensified the experience for both of them. It was as if because sight was gone, their bodies compensated and gave sight through touch.

He wondered briefly if this was how the blind humans made love. Then he shook his head as he focused on his wife’s body and wanted to give her what she craved most. His hand found her most tender spot, but then he felt her almost swoon. He wasn’t physically right next to her catch her, so he quickly made the portal bigger to catch her.

The moment he saw her, he knew why. Her entire face was alite with delight. It seems this was going to be an interesting turn of events in their relationship. 

****  
Persephone’s view:

The moment Hades stepped to the other side of the portal, he left his hand there. It looked so beckoning as if asking her to come with him. This temptation was harder than she wished to vocalize. Seph placed her hand in his tentatively, praying that this would work.

When he squeezed her hand slightly after her hand touched his. She practically was vibrating in excitement. She stepped closer to his hand and placed his hand on the side of her face. She played a chaste kiss on his palm as she grinned fully. She couldn’t believe that this is working. Her husband’s powers could be scary at times, but this might be the best thing that they found out that his powers could do. Well that and him just being his goof of a self.

He probably was happy to know that this was something new that he hadn’t thought of yet for his powers. He probably doesn’t even realize Seph’s full intent with this new knowledge of her husband’s capabilities. 

Smiling, Seph slowly guided Hades’s hand down her neck, loving the feel of his slightly rough hands. The proof that he was working in her gardens in the underworld again while she was gone. Her love for him intensified even more as that thought of him tending to her gift to him, so he wasn’t as lonely while she was gone.

She felt his realization right as his hand was hitting the bottom of her neck near her collarbone. Her little dork of a husband just recognized what was happening. Always over analyzing, she slightly laughed. Only to catch herself as his realization came to more of his hand reacting to what he was feeling. Her body already alite became a blaze as she placed his hand over her breast. 

Her husband might be slow with cues, but this time he wasn’t. Recognizing what she wanted, he slowing messaged her. His hands have always been magical to her. It was always easy for him to find ways to make her body come alive, even during their awkward getting to know each other’s body phase. He just knew how to make things more.

He teased her nipple as well, this felt incredible. Her body wanted him so bad, she has been aching for days. Now that she is getting what her body needed, delight ran through her. She moaned as he tweaked her nipple gently, before he started to move lower. The pleasure of his nimble fingers running over the fabric on her body made her radiate heat now. She needed him even more in a way that caused her to nearly fall.

As the feeling became almost too much to bear, her husband was there lifting her. He crossed the room to lay her on her bed. He placed her down and went to join her. “My wicked little goddess,” his voices so deep that it felt more like a growl than his normal light hearted voice, “I should have known with from the kiss that this was where your mind was going. But next time, give me a way to prepare before you tease me so. I don’t wish for you to fall because you yourself was also not fully prepared.”

Her blush from their play deepened into a darker red. Twinkling with delight, “I wasn’t sure if your powers had this ability. If we had experimented before on this, I’m not sure if I would have been caught last time.” She wiggled under his body to place her hand on his dick, intensifying already what they were feeling. “From what I’m feeling from this experiment,” she squeezed her hand slightly, “ was a success.”

She giggled a bit when he growled and gave her a scorching kiss. She saw stars by the time he let them breathe again. “I’m glad your mind is on me, for mine is always on you when you are away. However, I should leave before your mother arrives and gets mad.”

A scowl formed on Seph’s face, “not yet you don’t.” She grabbed his shoulders and wiggled to a position his body jerked on. “Tend to both our needs Hades first. I don’t want you hurting more than you are, and if you leave my bed now, I won’t be able to forgive you.”

How could any man, god or human, resist such a command? Hades looked into her eyes. Nodding, “as you wish.” All amusement and hesitation left them both as Hades lovingly gave to both their wants. In the back of her mind, Seph was thinking on what else they could experiment with given what they have learned this night.


	2. Teach Me How To Use The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has been ignoring Persephone, so that she doesn't get into trouble. Persephone has an idea and hopes her somewhat reluctant husband will teach her. What he doesn't see is that it's not just for her protection that she wishes to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a more intimate scene in it. They are husband and wife after-all.

It’s been another month since their last exchange which made Seph in another foul mood. They had learned that Hades was able to feel from both ends of the portal as if his body was right there. However, Hades didn’t want to get Demeter mad again and hasn’t given thought into experimenting in that way again. This was a whole new torture that Seph didn’t know would be possible. Forget Tartarus being the realm of torture, her body was in a constant state of unsatisfied frustration.

She waited to calm some before summoning her husband to try and convince him that it was ok if he would just listen to her ideas. Deciding to get him off his defence was the best approach. Last couple times, she tried the no clothes approach, and she found out he could now use his portals to view her before he came through which made him stop in his tracks while she was like that. 

Over protective dummy, she sighed to herself. She wondered if he would be more inclined to hear her out if she dressed like a monk. 

Fully clothed, more than necessary for the summer air, she tapped the floor twice and sat on her bed waiting. Hades peered into the portal and smiled in relief. Hades went through and appeared to her. “Hello, love. How are you?”

Seph wanted nothing more than to chew him out for not coming to her before now, but then again anger wasn’t a way to beat in a stubborn male. It would be like beating her head against a titanium wall trying to crack it. Nor could she fault him for thinking of future consequences, even if they were only based on if Demeter found them out. 

Sighing, Seph went to see if he would be a teacher this time. Seph was going to have to play this right if she was going to get what she wants. “Hades, love, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make those portals. This way,” she quickly continued before Hades could interrupt, “if, for whatever reason, I get into a pinch, I can get myself out. Perhaps I won’t have the ability to tap the ground to summon you. What would I do then?”

This didn’t have the desired response, as Hades face fell from relief to pure King of the Underworld. Walking straight to her side and sitting to where they were almost eye level, Hades asked hastefully, “Is someone threatening you? Has something happened while I was gone? Who is it?”

Seph quickly tried to remedy the situation, “Love, no one. I wouldn’t have approached you this way if that were true. I’m only giving a hypothetical situation. You know how not all the gods have been happy with our union. Nor our happiness. How many times has Aphrodite messed with people? Let's not even think of what my mother or father would do, they are not known to being the most tolerant when it comes to their rule of half the year here and half the year there.”

Hades calmed some, “Do you think they would take you from me again?” The fear of not seeing each other for even a moment longer than the 6 months was all too real to them.

Seph, curled to him, “I’m not willing to take the chance. Besides, if I have the ability to portal to you, it would be easier in general. Right?”

Placing faith in this logic, she waited for Hades to make the decision. She only hoped that her conviction on this covered her other reasons for wanting to learn this skill. Hades wouldn’t like what she has planned for them once she too was able to portal. Well, actually, he would like what she has planned, but he won’t be happy on how she uses the power. But once she learns, there will be no going back. Also, if Demeter or Zeus find out they found a loophole in the clause, they might take her from her husband. This would be a precaution on top of possible fun they can create together.

Logic seemed to win the day because Hades agreed. “Alright, that is a good point. I’d rather have you be able to reach me than not. The six months are torture enough. I don’t need forever added.”

“Yes! Ok, what do I need to do first.” Seph propped up on her knees facing Hades. Eager as a child receiving a puppy.

Chuckling, Hades went to explain how it all worked. “Because you are Queen of the Underworld, you have a higher connection than most to its domain. What you will need to do is picture where you want to go in the underworld and formulate a path to it. This might be hard at first,” his sentence broke off as a portal emerged next to them. Looking to his wife, he had to close his mouth from gaping open. “Well, color me impressed, not sure how you managed that so easily. However, that’s exactly what you need to do.”

The strain of creating and keeping the portal open was showing on her face. Letting the picture of her garden go, Seph sighed as the portal faded. Breathing heavily, “That was harder to keep it held than to create it.”

Hades looked to Seph’s face, the strain caused her skin to flush. Hades kissed that sweet spot on her neck. Then he lightly blew on her neck and took his tongue to her neck. Her reaction was almost instantaneous. She went from being on her knees on the bed, to straddling his lap. Her hands ran through his hair holding him. She felt his laughter more than heard it.

“This really isn’t helping the lesson.” stating the facts knowing full well practice and lessons went out the window the moment he touched her.

She scowled while eyeing him, “are you going to start this and not finish?”

Laughing at his precarious wife, “not my intention at all.” Dipping his head further down, he brought his mouth onto her breast to tease her nipple. Her breath hitched as pleasure flowed throughout her body. He nipped at the peak of her nipple which made her yelp slightly. “Shhhhh, love. If Demeter hears, I have to leave immediately,” breathing those words over her damp fabric breast, only intensified the feeling.

Whimpering lightly, Seph pressed closer. “Please don’t leave.”

Hades looked up and bore into her eyes, “Only when I must.” Seph brought her lips to his, kissing him deep and long to express all the feelings her husband gives her. He has always been so genuine in his feelings and actions towards her, she wished to show him the same adoration.

She removed his shirt and lightly pushed her husband down to where he was laying on her bed. Looking at her husband with her hair fanned about both their heads, Seph smiled before slowly kissing her way down his body. Starting with his jaw, strong commanding like his personality and his position of power. She licked her way along the slope of his neck, she felt him swallow as her tongue ran down his adams apple. She nipped him before continuing down. With small kisses, she made sure every inch of his chest was touched by her lips. She lavished both of his nipples, creating mini peaks over his muscular chest.

Another attribute about her husband that caused her to be in awe. The strength he possessed and the abandonment of power where she was concerned. She was getting drunk on this sensation. She worked her way over his stomach while she slid his pants from him. His member was stiff and she gave her full attention to it. Hades sucked in breath as he felt Seph’s mouth close around his dick. Seph gave a soft chuckle as his dick flinched as she took in as much of him as she could in her mouth. She let her tongue drag along the deep vain as she slowly brought his penis out of her mouth.

She felt Hades move her hair to the side so that he might view her, she didn’t mind as she could then make eye contact again, as she slowly took him with her mouth once more. The passionate flame seared her daring her not to break eye contact as she intensifies both of their pleasures. Hades brought his hand down to the side of her face and neck to feel her work her magic on them both. Seph felt even more delight as she took him in further his eyes darkened. 

She knew that he would not let her continue for much longer. He told her many times, he won’t ever dishonor her by releasing before she is satisfied to the fullest. He hasn’t broken that promise, no matter how much she tried and teased. This back and forth became a game to her. How long could she drive her husband crazy before he takes what she gives and then gives back tenfold.

Just as she predicted, he reached for her to pull her up from him. She sucked his dick just hard enough to have a pop sound happen when he got her off him. Her eyes sparkled in mischief as she could tell her husband’s patience has gone and a pure beast has come forth.

Hades made quick work of her clothes, even though she put on a couple layers. She must have driven him madder than she realized, he partially ripped her underwear while taking them off. All that calm control gone, and a ravenous husband was all that remained. He placed his fingers to her core as to check to see how wet she was. She was already more than ready to welcome him into her body, and the confirmation was all that he needed. He drove straight into her and gasped as the sensation enveloped them both.

******  
Hades Perspective

Persephone’s words sliced through him as if he would die that very moment she is taken for good from him. Only another god could make that of his worst fear reality. He couldn’t do anything by agree to teach her. But the pride he felt when she was able to make a portal with ease weld up inside him. His flower continues to bloom so brightly in front of him. Her face showed the signs that it wasn’t completely easy for her, but with time and effort she would master this.

His eyes focused on her face, as the flush color creeped up. A few droplets of sweat barely forming, creating a glow about her. His dick jerked instantly. He had been able to resist her while being in the underworld and being able to not take the step through the portal only through sheer will power. By gods, his wife didn’t make it easy on him. But with her so close, and her fragrance permeating his body, he couldn’t help but lean forward and kissed her on her neck. Giving a little teasing to the teaser, he blew slightly and licked one of her favorite spots.

Seph reacted as he would have guessed, his wife was perched on his lap and held him to her. He couldn’t have moved her if his life depended on it. He only hoped it wouldn’t come to that. “This really isn’t helping the lesson.” stating the facts knowing full well practice and lessons went out the window the moment he touched her.

She scowled at him, “are you going to start this and not finish?”

That very question made him laugh. Like he could ever try to stop. “Not my intention at all.” Dipping his head further down, he brought his mouth onto her breast to tease her nipple. Her breath hitched, making his dick harden even more. He nipped at the peak of her nipple which made her yelp slightly. “Shhhhh, love. If Demeter hears, I have to leave immediately,” breathing those words over her damp fabric breast, praying that it wouldn’t happen

“Please don’t leave.” The words seared Hades’s heart

Looking up, he promised, “Only when I must.” 

Satisfied by that answer, she kissed him. This kiss will be burned in his memories for eons. After some time she took his shirt off, pushed him down, smiled a knowing smile, and then worshiped him with her mouth. He knew she was hungry and this was something he too was longing for. But they had to be careful, but as she moved her tongue along his neck, he could only swallow the wanting to take her and leave her screaming. 

She worked her way down his torso scorching his skin with her kisses, nips, and tongue. Her hands brushed his cock as she moved his pants down. His breath caught in anticipation. Then the sweetest thing she could do was take him in her mouth. Not wanting to hurt her, he held as still as he could except to move her hair so that he might see. “She is so beautiful,” he mused to himself while trying to not to shame himself. His cock jerked from time to time from the pure pleasure.

He let her continue until he couldn’t anymore. He quickly reached for her so that he might give to her the gift she has given him. Before he could get her off his member, she sucked a bit harder as he lifted her off. Pleasure rippled throughout his body, he clamped down only to keep himself from disgrace. Physically it took everything not to cum right then and there.

He started with taking off her shirt, or rather shirts. Then worked to her pants, by the time he got to her underwear his control slipped slightly. He shouldn’t be surprised by the amount of clothes, but it was summer. Did she do this because he wouldn’t come to her when she was naked? How was he to know that she would retaliate with this onslaught of clothing. He growled when he finally freed her from the last article of clothes.

Not wanting to hurt her from his need to fill her, he checked to see if she was ready enough for him. What he found clouded his mind more, she was so wet, she was dripping from her pussy. He didn’t hesitate, he placed himself over her and thrusted once to enter her fully. In unison, they gasped. He closed his eyes at how amazing she felt. He took control, but it didn’t last long before they both climaxed. He made sure he was to the side of her when he collapsed, not wanting to crush his wife. He almost felt shameful by the fact that it was only a few seconds after that he joined her. It only proves how much of a vixen his wife could be.

Heavily breathing, she was the first to speak. “I love you, Hades.”

Wanting to look her in her eyes, he propped up slightly and brought hand to the side of her face. “I love you”

They held each other a little while longer before Hades had to get back to the underworld. They kissed long and deep again, before he opened the portal. With parting words he said, “Keep practicing, my love. Know I am only two taps away.”


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through practice Seph is able to hold the portal for a longer time. She is quite satisfied with herself and hopes to share in that satisfaction with her husband. In the end, a new flower is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely Adult Only Content...should know this by now....

Persephone practiced every chance she could to make the portal last longer than the few moments. She wanted to make this work, and was determined to make it so. Periodically throughout the time she was helping her mother, she would try to make a portal and send a flower to Hades. This way he would know she was thinking of him. Sometimes, she got the portal to last to where she could hand it to him. Other times, it was too much of a strain and she was only able to let it fall to him.

Hades visited her one night saying that he was proud, but the random falling of a flower was hard at times for the newly dead to handle. She understood that, but couldn't help it at times. She was able to get the portal to last for almost 10 minutes at one time, she decided to look at her husband doing his thing. So, this could be considered creepy, but she missed him. 

The Narcissus is his favorite flower and it reminded her of him. The flower gave memories of their first meeting, and how now their lives are together even when they are apart. They were what she grew in her garden, knowing it gave them both pleasure. This last time, when she tried the portal she was able to apply a crown of Narcissus around Hades’s head. She made sure he was home during that time. Her temperamental husband had said, the flower crowns are only for them, no matter how amazing he looked in them. Because of her success rate, she felt it was time to take things to the next level. Hoping that this will be a success too, for she doesn’t know what will happen if one doesn’t go to one side or the other before the portal closes.

It was about the time that Hades was back home that she did a quick peek to see if her husband was home. She needed him to be home before she tried this next bit otherwise he wouldn’t be the happiest with her. This isn’t something a man, like her husband, wishes to share with others around. Hades happened to be in the garden again. Seeing him surrounded by the flowers practically set this scene for itself. 

Seph closed the portal so that way she could gathering within herself. She needed to focus on steadying her powers to create two portals. One the size for her to look in to know that what is happening doesn’t hurt her husband, and the second the size big enough for what she wished to accomplish. Hades was sitting on a bench they made within an arch, Seph viewed this as the perfect spot to try this out.

The second portal took a bit more energy with the first still in tact, but she felt strong enough to continue. She reached into the portal and wrapped her hand around her target. Then she brought her hand back through the portal so that her prize was on her side of the portal. Giddy that it worked, she continued to use both portals open as she wished to view her husbands face as he realizes an added bonus to teaching his wife this new power.

Grasping her price, she slid her hand around and down to right before her hand would enter the portal again. Hades’s eyes flew wide searching to how this is possible. As his eyes met Sephs through the first portal, he flushed so bright he looked as if his face was alit. Seph giggled as she closed the first portal to be able to focus on keeping the second one open. That is until she was finished.

She bent her head down to taste her price and took as much in her mouth as she could. It jerked in reaction, a positive reaction to be sure. They knew they could feel through the portal and she had every intention of making the promise her husband made fly out the window. Today, it’s her intent to give every pleasure she can to her wonderful husband.

He grew larger as she worked her hands and mouth on him. She had to be careful to enlarge the portal so that she wouldn’t hurt him by accident. She was having a bit of a hard time focusing on both him and the portal, but it was worth it. She herself was getting flush from the pleasure she was inflicting on him. She started to taste his salty precum as she felt victory within reach. Breathing heavily from both the play and from her own body wanting, her body screamed for more.

Not wanting to take too much focus away from her husband, she slipped off the lower half of her clothing. Seph brought her body to where she was almost straddling his penis. Wanting to enhance both their pleasures, she rubbed the tip against her clit. She was so wet already, she almost brought him into her ready body. But she wanted to have him feel exactly what her play has done to both of them. When she couldn’t take the teasing any more, she brought her body down upon him. Taking him in as far as her body would allow. The moan she felt from both her body and his intensified the feeling.

She rocked the slowly at first knowing how close he was. Hoping that this would get him to cum and spill his release within her. Just as she was about to pick up speed she felt the lightest of touches. Seph made the portal just big enough that Hades had brought his finger through the portal right next to his dick. With the bonus feeling, Seph sped up more bringing her dangerously close to cumming. “No” she thought to herself, “I wanted to get him to cum not me.”

As if Hades’s recognized what she thought, he played with her even more while also trusting in time with her. Bringing her right to her climax. He quickened two strokes and released within her. “So close,” she vocalized. She slipped from him and he brought his member from the portal before she closed it.

….  
Hades’s Perspective

It was a rough day today. Seph stopped the shower of flowers, but only at work. It seemed she was determined to make massive progress with the portal. Not that he was complaining. He was extremely proud and happy that his wife was able to do this so well. If he didn’t know that only the two of them could create this portal, he would be worried someone was messing with him. But really outside of his wife, who would give him a crown of Narcissus’s? It was something that made his wife all the more beautiful to him. Her heart and love shown with every action she did. Even learning something to make it so that she would always be able to come home to him.

He hated thinking anything could possibly happen to her. He walked to the garden, this was the place that he could be that made missing his wife not hurt as bad. Everything surrounding him was his wife in plant form. From the fragrance that enveloped his senses, to the soft touch of the petals reminded him of her lips, or the vast array of colors that reminded him of her personality. He sat down on his favorite bench. It was under an arch of flowers so that he could be surrounded by her sent and be within reach of something to remind him of her touch.

He just relaxed enough to where the next feeling almost brought him to stand in start. He looked down expecting to see something there, only to find nothing. But that made no sense, he clearly felt something grab him, still have him. He felt the air surround his member, but he was still fully clothed. Looking around, he then spotted a portal around eye level to his. He looked directly into his wife’s eyes, and pure mischief danced in her face. Then the portal was gone.

A new sensation happened, he felt his wife's lips and tongue run along his member. The lips he was just fantasizing the petals felt like, were now giving him pleasure no mortal could possibly understand. Silly how he thought those petals could compare to the silky feel of his wife’s lips. The petals were soft yes, but her lips were luxurious and plump. Her wicked little mouth worshiped him so thoroughly he was practically blind in ecstasy. He was so close that he felt his honor slowly fading with every caress she placed.

Then she did the one thing he was aching for, she brought her lower body to his member. She was as wet as he wished her to be. Thanking the god of ecstasy for this gift, he embraced the wonders that Seph was giving them both. Removing as much of the clothing so that he could see the portal she created, all while trying to not take movement from her, he was able to view how she did this. Recognizing she made the portal almost the exact size of his penis, he was all the more impressed by his little vixen. 

Making sure the connection was still as she wanted him, he closed his eyes to visualize exactly how she has him right now. Then she did another thing he craved. She slipped her body over his in one thrust. Not able to stop the moan from escaping, he too felt her do the same. Smiling, he reached down and found he was only going to be able to use one finger. He will have to make do. Entering the portal as far as he could, he found that he could reach exactly what he wanted. He gave a quick flick to her clit to let her know, fair turnaround was about to happen.

She felt so good, sliding over him. He felt her quicken her strokes as he played with her clit. He thought that if this persisted, he will need to start yoga. At the very least, he will have to do stretches. His wife has brought a whole new aspect to their relationship once again. He only hopes and prays the gods don’t take this away from them as well. 

Sensing she was close, he too began to thrust also through the portal. He felt her release, and quickened another two strokes and released himself. He was so glad to have been able to outlast her newest on slot and not dishonor her or himself. He brought himself from her portal before her exhaustion caused it to close on him. That would not make his night.

Covering himself, he opened a portal of his own to be able to talk to his precious wife. Once he did, he saw his wife lying down completely sated. Pride grew throughout his body. He, himself relaxed from their bought, tried to not let it through his speech as he addressed his wife. “I could have sworn, that teaching you this portal and practicing, was all to ensure that you would be able to return to me, my love. Not for you to find creative ways to gain pleasure when and where you wish.”

He saw her body shake with a laughter, she slowly catlike brought her body up to where she could talk to him. “So much you know. This was apart of my plan from the beginning.” Laughing in pure delight, Seph lounged where she was at. She felt everything from their play still. She always did, for several minutes, feel everything after their play.

“Yes, but my love. I really can’t stress the importance of not abusing this. I don’t wish for us to be found out and you taken from me. Even with your strength now in this power, the Moirai will only be sated for so long. They have only been so kind to us for this long. I don’t wish to push too far.” Hades hoped his words would reach is wife.

“Yes, I know.” Seph said sadly. “I am truly blessed with a husband like you. One who only wishes for my happiness and safety. Even if it means giving so much of him to do so.”

Grateful that his wife was seeing where his heart laid for her. “Thank you, my love.”

Seph smiled to her husband, “Of course, that means my happiness as well. And what could possibly make me more happy than being with my husband?” Hades wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but he felt he wasn’t going to fully like where this was going. “I might be in need of a new flower to bloom in the human realm from time to time.”

Hades didn’t want to ask, but he couldn’t stop himself, hoping she created a new flower and this wasn’t some innuendo. “New Flower? Have you created something new?”

“Yup,” Seph said. “Brand new, bloomed not to long ago too.” She paused to give a bit more dramatics to this. “I’m going to name it, Λόγος της ντέρτι.” (Lance of Longing)


End file.
